Epic
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: " Well well well if it isn't the Meddler. Don't you think you've done enough? " Came a voice- no the voice that she had hoped was just in her head. She turned around. No such luck. She sighed and looked up at him. " I didn't mean to bring Lina into this. I just had to know who killed my father. " New chapter May 14th!
1. AN

A/N Okay guys I used to have a Weevil story up here but it wasn't going anywhere so I took it down. Not every plot is a winner. Anywho, I just saw the Veronica Mars movie and I loved it!- Except for a couple things. I didn't like how they just had Weevil get married and have a baby. Don't get me wrong I want him to be happy, but I feel like he deserves an epic love like Veronica and Logan. This story will have an OFC ( Original Female Character ) and I will be inserting her in the VM world. There will be flashbacks to the show and original flashbacks that wasn't in the series. It will be set during the movie though. I hope you guys like it. 


	2. Prolouge

The night of Alterna-prom

Meadowlark takes Angelina's hand and leads her to the stairs of the Neptune Grande. " Come on Lina, Veronica has left me out of the loop for the last time. " She said starting to walk up.

" She never promised to let you help Meddler, just to find out who blew up the bus. We shouldn't be doing this, Eli is gonna freak. " she said but followed her best friend anyways.

They got to Logans floor only to be met by said douche. " Sorry kiddies this is a party for graduates. " He said ushering them to the elevator. " Wait! I just need to talk to Veronica. " Meadow said exasperated. Logan shakes his head.

" She isn't in there. Sorry kid. " He said going back to the party. Just as they were heading into the elevator the cloned cell phone she bought ping'd with a text. Meadow pulled the phone out and looked at it.

" You switched phones? What was wrong with your other one? " Lina asked confused. Meadow looked up at her and reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

" Nothing. This is a cloned version of Veronicas phone. " She said putting her phone back in her pocket. Linas eyes bugged out. " Wow and here Eli had me thinking that she was smarter than everyone else when it came to things like this. " She said making Meadow laugh.

" She is, but she taught me a few tricks that she thought I would never use on her. She's headed to the roof let's go. " She said pressing the R button on the elevator.

On the roof

" Mac? " Veronica called out expecting her hacker friend to be there.

" Hey, Veronica. "

Veronica freezes. She turns around to see Beaver standing behind her, pointing a gun at her.

" Where's Mac? " She asks scared out of her mind.

" A better place. Unfortunately, she never got a chance to read your message. Now, throw me your bag. " Veronica hesitates, shaking her head.

" I said throw me your bag! " He shouts angrily. Veronica holds up one hand to placate him. With the other, she slides the strap of her bag off her shoulder and throws the bag towards him. Beaver picks it up, taking the taser out of it. He tosses it aside. He then pulls Mac's cell out of his pocket. He holds it up.

" So "Beaver's a killer." It's a pretty serious accusation. What exactly do you think you know? "

" You played for Woody's Little League team with Marcos and Peter. He molested all three of you. They wanted to come forward.

flashback

In the language lab, Peter and Marcos speak urgently to Beaver, who is wearing an earpiece attached to a computer teaching him French.

" A couple of the Sharks had to know about it. They'll come forward. Things like this don't stay secret. " Peter said keeping his voice down.

" Damn right. " Marcos agreed.

" Yeah, but, I mean, do you guys really want people to know about it? " Beaver asked looking around.

" He's a pervert. He's sick and what he did to us is wrong. "

The computer, designed to record Beaver's attempts at French, is recording the conversation.

" Look, please don't drag me into this. " Beaver pleads.

" You're already in it. You'll thank us later. " Marcos said with finality in his voice. Peter throws Marcos a glance as Marcos gets up from the desk. Peter follows. Beaver looks at him, pleading.

End Flashback

" Peter and Marcos were going to spill. That's why they had to die. And Paris Walker? Just you getting back at Meadow for making you look like a punk. My guess? You got the explosives from Curly Moran. I saw you with that sophomore, Hart Hanson, last week. Hart says you worked on his war movies with him. That you were in charge of blowing things up. He said you knew a guy who taught you how to do it, your dad's mechanic, former stunt coördinator, Curly Moran, right? Curly told Weevil that he knew who blew up the bus. He figured it out, didn't he? "

Beaver just smiles.

Flashback

Weevil is kicking Curly, who is on the ground. One of the bikers starts to walk towards the car. PCH-ER: Yo. Beaver sees him and rushes to turn on the car's lights and ignition.

This alerts the bikers, who scatter. " Come on, man, let's go. " Thumper said getting spooked, the bikers leave.

Curly is just getting to his feet. Beaver speeds the car straight into him. Curly's scream is cut short by the thud of the car hitting him. Curly's body is thrown up onto the bonnet. Beaver climbs out of the car and walks closer to Curly. Beaver pulls a pen out of his pocket and writes "Veronica Mars" on Curly's hand.

Cut to a little later, as the car, with Curly still on the bonnet, speeds forward to the cliff's edge. The car brakes just before the edge and Curly's body flies off, over the cliff.

End Flashback

"But you have to finish the job. That's why you needed him gone. You know Cervando's been bragging about hustling Liam Fitzpatrick, so you convince the PCHers that Curly blew up the bus. You wanted to focus any investigation in a new direction. You knew I was a key witness in the Aaron Echolls trial, so... Convenient, wasn't it? The Road Hog's cliff side location? Easy to dump the body. " She said knowing she had all her ducks in a row.

" You didn't hire me to catch Kendall cheating on your dad, did you? You knew what he was up to and you wanted to punish him for the way he treated you. You used me to do it. "

" And you were marvellous. " He said grinning evilly.

" Now let me ask you something. How is it I got Chlamydia? " She asked, her voice breaking. Beaver raises an eyebrow.

" Woody was treated for it. I ended up with it. Shelly Pomroy's party, sophomore year. You said Dick pushed you into a room with me after I'd been roofied. But you didn't run out like you said you did, did you? Nope. You wanted to prove you were a man. It helped that I was unconscious, didn't it? Easy to imagine whatever it is you needed to imagine. "

She said and Beaver laughed. " You raped me! " She cried out getting sick to her stomach.

" And Dick still thinks I'm a virgin. You see, I know how to keep a secret. "

" That's what this was all about, isn't it. Keeping your secret? Well, it's over, it's out, I know. " She said making him smile.

" Yeah, but I've a pretty good feeling that you won't be telling anybody. "

Back with the girls

Meadow and Lina made it to the roof and saw Veronica and Beaver talking. " He has a gun Meadow! We need to leave. " Lina whispered scared, walking back to the elevator. She ignored her friend and found a closer hiding place.

" Peter and Marcos were going to spill. That's why they had to die. And Paris Walker? Just you getting back at Meadow for making you look like a punk. My guess? You got the explosives from Curly Moran. I saw you with that sophomore, Hart Hanson, last week. Hart says you worked on his war movies with him. That you were in charge of blowing things up. He said you knew a guy who taught you how to do it, your dad's mechanic, former stunt coördinator, Curly Moran, right? Curly told Weevil that he knew who blew up the bus. He figured it out, didn't he? "

Tears streamed down Meadows face. Her dads death was her fault. She carefully made her way back to the door leading to the elevator. Once she was on the first floor she ran rite out of the Hotel not looking back once.


	3. Better together and the home coming

A/N Ok so when I first uploaded this story I was having technical difficulties. It's all good now.

Chapter one

Meadow stands in front of her full length mirror after a hot shower. She looks over her body, turning to see every inch. Sighing she turned away and got dressed in some simple blue jeans and a blue button down.

She grabbed her remote and sat on her bed. The news was on some nonsense so she put her socks on fully ready to get out of her apartment. Just as she was putting her shoes on she looked at the TV that read

_Rock star Bonnie Deville murdered at age 28. Boyfriend Logan Echolls main suspect. _

" Fuck " Was the only thing she could say. Picking up her phone she dialed a familiar number.

Three hours later

" Veronica?! " Meadow called out as she entered her and Piz's apartment. The older woman had, had an interview with a lucretive law firm a couple of hours before. Back up jr greeted her by jumping up and licking her face.

" Hey boy where's your mommy? " She asked the excited pit bull.

" Back here Meddler! " Came Veronicas voice from the back. She walked down the hall and stopped at the doorway of her room. She was pacing back and forth with her cell in her hand.

Looking up at Meadow with a stressed look on her face she smiled softly. " Let me guess Logan called the one and only person that can get him out of any jam? " She asked knowing the routine. It always happened this way, Logan gets into trouble and Veronica comes running.

She had broken herself of the habit, but this was a serious situation that Meadow knew wouldn't be ignored. She just gave her a look that told her everything. " Ok so... When do we leave? " She asked, never being the one to beat around the bush.

Veronica shook her head. " We aren't going anywhere. I am going alone for a few days to see if I can help. I'll be back before you know it. " She said ignoring Meadows glare and walking to her closet and pulling out a suitcase, then going to her dresser to pick out the clothes she would need to take with her.

" If a job is worth doing, then get someone in to do it properly Veronica! We work good together always have when you don't leave me in the dark. " She said earning her another look from Veronica that told her she was wearing her down.

" I can help V. Two heads are better than one. " She said taking her laptop out of her bag to buy a round trip ticket to Neptune.

29 hours later

Meadow walked into her mothers luxurious mansion that had been her home to during her early years. Yes she was an 09'er by association, but she prefered to " slum " it up with the disenfranchised. As Weevil always told her.

She cringed at the thought of the former leader of the PCH'ers. Their last encounter was not something she liked to think about.

Flashback

After Meadow ran from the Neptune Grande and threw up the contents of her stomach, she took a bus to the wrong side of the tracks to apologize to Lina. She walked up the Navarros driveway and sighed.

She looked in her compact mirror to see that her eyeliner had run. She wiped at it in an attempt to make it look like she hadn't been crying. She walked up to the porch and put her hand up to knock.

" Well well well if it isn't the Meddler. Don't you think you've done enough? " Came a voice- no the voice that she had hoped was just in her head. She turned around. No such luck. She sighed and looked up at him.

" I didn't mean to bring Lina into this. I just had to know who killed my father. " She said looking down knowing her excuse was just that, an excuse.

" And if she had got hurt what? Collateral damage?! You are a little girl who has no business sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. You said you weren't like the other 09'er rich kids but you proved that you're exactly like them. I don't want to see you around the neighborhood anymore comprede? " He said wrinkling his nose and walking in the house before she could answer.

Two tears fell down her cheeks.

End flashback

As if finding out that Cassidy Casablancas had killed her father wasn't enough, Weevil just wrote her off without letting her explain fully. She hadn't meant to put her best friend in danger. Hell she never meant for anything bad to happen period. Bad things just found her.

Her mother seemed to be out at the moment making her breathe a sigh of relief. She stared at the big wall of family photos in the posh living room sadly. After her father was killed she distanced herself from her status hungry, money-grubbing, pill popping sorry excuse of a mother.

Mya Rosado who had dropped the last name Walker after her husbands untimely death, was a very sought after model before she found out she was pregnant. Paris was thrilled when she told him the news, Mya not so much.

Having a baby meant there was a 50/50 chance she wouldn't get anymore high-profile photo shoots. Mya spent the first six months of her pregnancy happy that she wasn't a blimp and that the anti stretch mark lotion was working.

At seven months however, she started gaining more weight which meant her smooth stomach had to stretch. After Meadow was born she was very resentful, blaming her for her loss of figure which wasn't bad just not high fashion ready.

That's when she started popping pills to escape. She could have gotten her perfect body back if it wasn't for the pills and booze. Her dad only stayed because he took his parental responsibilities seriously.

Going up the stairs and into her old bedroom, she was hit with all the feelings she had tried so hard to repress. Her room looked exactly the same. She could almost feel herself becoming thirteen again, wild kinky curly hair, braces and all.

She heard the front door downstairs close and knew her luck had run out. Leaving her room she walked back down the stairs to come face to face with the woman who gave birth to her. " Carlo is that you honey? " Mya called out from the kitchen.

" Nope just me. " Meadow said forcing herself to walk towards her voice. Myas eyes got huge with surprise upon seeing her only child.

"Meadowlark? Is it really you? " She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

" Unless you had another child named Meadowlark... " She quipped and wrinkled her nose at her full first name.

" My baby! " Mya cried running to her and giving her a huge hug. " Oh mija it's so good to see you! " she said pulling back and wiping at her eyes. To say Meadow was shocked would have been an understatement.

" Hi Mom. " She squeaked. " Who's Carlo? " She asked raising her eyebrow. One of the downsides of not speaking to your mother for ten years is that you don't know anything that has been happening in her life.

" Oh. I meant to e-mail you, but you haven't really kept in touch. I've remarried mija. " She said showing her a picture of them on their wedding day. He was short fat and bald.

_Must be loaded_ Meadow thought to herself.

Mya took a really good look at the daughter she hadn't seen in nearly ten years. Meadow stood at a perfect five foot six, slender frame with a little extra weight to make her look healthy. Her kinky curly hair had ever been cut or had any chemicals put in it making it long, thick, and healthy. Her face was blemish free and beautiful. Not like the scrawny, pimply, brace faced, wild haired thirteen year old she had been.

" How long are you going to be in town? " Mya asked going to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of guava juice and pouring some in two cups. Meadow took hers and sipped it slowly.

" Only a few days. I'll be helping Veronica help Logan. " She said making Myas eyes widen.

" Oh mija not Logan Echolls he's dangerous. Just look at what he did to that poor girl. " Meadow snorted most un-lady like in her mother's opinion.

" What happened to innocent until proven guilty? Logan is a lot of things, a killer isn't one of them. " She said drinking the rest of her juice. " I have to go meet Veronica I'll be back later. "

A/N Loved it? Hated it? Let me know :)


	4. Back in the neighborhood

A/N I hope you guys liked the start of the story.

Chapter 3

Meadow had Veronica drop her off at Angels shop after having lunch with her and her father. Meadow needed a car since she hadn't been in Neptune since she was thirteen. She wondered if Angel would remember her, I mean she was his oldest daughters best friend since they were in the sandbox.

When she got to the office she knocked three times slow just as she had all them years ago. The door opened and there she was. Her best- well not best friend anymore.

" Oh my god Lina! Look at you! " She squealed in surprise. The girl looked confused for a few seconds until she pieced it together.

" Meddler?! " She yelled/whispered and hugged her tight. She pulled back they both took a good look at the other. Lina had grown up just like Meadow. Her hair wasn't a bushy mess anymore. She had gained some weight so she didn't look like a stick skinny girl. Now she looked every bit the ' Belleza Mexicana ' ( Mexican beauty ) that was inked on her forearm.

" It has been so long how are you? " Meadow asked not being able to resist pulling her in for another hug. Lina smiled big and held out her left hand to show her a big engagement ring.

" Oh my god! Who? " She asked excitedly.

" Hart Prentice! " She said looking over in the corner wearily, but very happy. Hart was the kid that had gotten footage of Logans mother jumping off of the Coronado bridge. He has since become a very successful movie director.

" Wow! How'd the hell did Weevil let that happen? " She asked happy that her friend was so happy. Lina gave her a shushing signal and pointed to a car in the far corner of the huge chop shop. Two pairs of legs came from underneath. Meadow could only guess that it was Angel and Weevil.

She felt the butterflies that she hadn't felt for years flutter through her stomach. Lina took off the ring and put it in her pocket and motioned for them to leave the shop. Once they were outside and far enough away from the other mechanics Lina sighed and looked into her old best friends eyes.

" Weevil doesn't know about Hart. Neither does my dad. " She said earning her a look from Meadow. " Don't look at me like that Meddler! You know how they are. ' You're going to marry a gringo? Are you loca? ' " She said imitating her dad.

Angel had never been anything but nice to Meadow, but Weevil was a different story. She was half Dominican and was still judged solely by who her father was and what zip code she lived in. " If you're happy then that's all that should matter. Now I literally need to see a man about a car. "

She said seeing Angel walk outside with some coveralls on half way. He wasn't bad looking for his age. Meadow walked over to him. He looked at her from top to bottom like she was a prime steak. Which made her feel very awkward.

" Oh mi dios que me estás asustando Sr. navarro. " ( Oh my god you're creeping me out Mr. Navarro. ) She said turning red. Lina laughed from where she stood. He looked at her in confusion.

" ¿quién es usted " ( Who are you? ) He asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" Es tío entrometido. " Came a voice from behind Angel. His voice. Weevil looked her up and down just like his uncle had not believing his eyes. " What are you doing here Meddler? " He asked narrowing his eyes making her again remember that night all them years ago.

Meadow was not that thirteen year old that worshiped the ground he walked on anymore. She was not going to let him intimidate her anymore. " I'm here to talk business with Angel and my name is Meadow. " She grounded out glaring at him. Weevil looked like she had slapped him.

" I thought we had an understanding. You shouldn't be here. " He growled rite back at her. Angel looked back and forth at them in amusement. He had never seen his nephew get this annoyed with a woman before. Especially such a beautiful one. Meadow laughed rite in his face.

" There was no understanding. I was just a kid and you bullied me into staying away. I'm not thirteen anymore Eli you don't scare me. " She said turning back to Angel. " Necesito un coche. Puedo pagar en efectivo. " ( I need a car. I can pay in cash. ) She said making him smile and take her hand.

" Que siempre es un placer hacer negocios con una mujer tan hermosa. Venimos le conseguiremos un buen coche. " ( It's always a pleasure doig business with such a beautiful woman. Come we will get you a good car. ) He said leading her to the rows and rows of cars. Weevil glared at both Meadow and his horny Tio as they walked away.

Linas POV

I rolled my eyes watching my dad flirt with my best friend. Yes we had been apart for nearly ten years but I had never made a friend that could take her place. We got into trouble, we meddled- or she meddled, but I love that girl.

I looked at my over bearing cousin and could literally feel the anger rolling off of him as he watched Meadow. When we were little girls we would sit with our friends talking about which movie star or rock star we would marry.

Meadow wasn't interested in men in the spot light. She had grown up around them and they always told her she would grow up to look just like her mom. Meadow knew they wanted to groom her into a mini version of Mya as she told me to call her. Paris Walker was different. He taught his daughter that she could be anything she wanted. Marry anyone she wanted. And she was adiment about marrying my cousin.

Yes he was rude and called her little rich girl, but I know that she could see who he is and not the persona he had to put on for the PCH'ers. She saw his soul when she looked into his eyes. That's why she was never afraid to come into our neighborhood. No matter how badly Weevil treated her, she knew no harm would come to her while he was leader.

Even though he wasn't leader anymore I am confidant that no harm will come to her now. She really has grown and I know he notices. I turned my head when he caught me staring. He was mad enough already no need to piss him off further.

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this. All reviews are welcome even bad ones.


	5. Reunion crashing the unexpected ending

A/N So I have four followers for this story and one favorite. I love that five of you guys are liking this :) Any who enjoy.

Chapter 3

Meadow got a call from Veronica after she left Angels shop in a beautiful Shelby Cobra. All she had to say was that a sex tape with Logan and Carrie turned up in the media and that apparently Dick was chronicly depressed. Shocker. They also hadn't had any luck in finding him a lawyer So she had decided to extend their trip a couple more days. Old habits die-hard when it came to Logan.

" Poor Piz. " Meadow thought as she lounged in her window seat looking over the back yard.

She knew Veronica was keeping other details to her self as usual. Oh well meadow would do what she did best. Meddle.

Epic

Meadow knew Veronica was keeping something from her and it was confirmed when she got a call from her mole Cliff McCormack saying she was arrested for breaking and entering. She gave her a hard time about it when she called her laughing her ass off.

It turned out that Carrie AKA Bonnie had a stalker that dressed like her and acted like her in every way. She also set her up with Logan so that she wouldn't press charges on her. Which Meadow found even more hilarious.

Epic

Wallace and Mac tricked Veronica into going to their high school reunion much to her dismay. And it was solely why she stood outside of the richest most douche baggyish clubs in Neptune, The 09'er.

She walked in and watched Veronica and Madisons inevitable fire-spitting match. She walked over to Mac and Dick and smoozed. For a rich depressed dude he was pretty funny at times. And who doesn't like a Gia Goodman attack. The girl had called herself pulling her aside the last year Meadow was in Neptune talking about proper make up distribution and how much prettier she would be if she put some effort into herself. UGGHH.

Meadow walked over to where Veronica couldn't see her but she could see Veronica. She was talking to that stoner guy that always delivered their pizza. After a couple of minutes she walked over to find a very sexy Weevil com,ing at her. Dressed in slacks and a button down. Damn that man cleaned up good.

They exchanged the usual pleasantrys, well as pleasant as one could get between two past informants. Meadow was willing to bet that one of them still had a favor due from the other. That's just how that particular friendship worked.

Madison Sinclair stepped up to the podium and said a few words about the people they had lost the year the bus crashed. When she said Felixs name and his picture appeared on the over head Meadow couldn't help the deep feeling of sadness. It made her reach to the Snoopy tattoo she had on the side of her neck.

Flashback

The summer before the first season

Meadow had came to the barrio to hang out with Lina only to find out that she was with her mom shopping. She didn't want to take the bus back so soon and she couldn't call her dad to come get her since he didn't know she came here by herself.

She hung around the house knowing that she was always welcome by the personal invitation of Letty Navarro Elis grandmother. The boys came in after a while and Weevil eyed her as he always did. A look of annoyance and judgement.

Felix sat next to her on the couch with a bag of chip and offered her some.

" Sup girl I heard what you did today. " He said grinning at her. She knew what he was talking about. Veronica should have known better than to have sent an eleven year old to put a ceramic bong in Logans locker. It was fun sneaking into the high school even though she wasn't a student. Sticking her nose where she knew it most likely didn't belong.

" What can I say I was helping out a friend. And I heard it got results didn't it? " Meadow was no average eleven year old. Hanging out with Veronica despite the age difference had taught her many things. Hell she had started off as just her babysitter.

Felix laughed making Eli and the other guys narrow their eyes not liking how their friend always treated acting the outsider like she was down with them.

" Come on fellas we have things to do at Angels shop. " Weevil the tough ass said getting up hating that she could make him feel so uncomfortable.

Meadow stood up and gave Felix puppy dog eyes. " Can I come? Please? I'm so bored. " She begged making Felix smile a little. Ever since Lina brought her home in the fourth grade he had liked her. She was like the younger sister he never had. Meaning she was around a lot and he had a soft spot for her and she knew it.

Weevil glared at him saying Hell No! silently. Felix ignored him and smiled at her evilly. " If you're gonna come with us, then you do what we do. " He said grabbing her arm and leading her outside to his motorcycle. Weevil was pissed, but deep down was relieved at the same time. At least he knew she wasn't out getting into trouble.

When Felix said she had to do what they did she had no idea it involved a tattoo gun. She looked at it warily knowing they were testing her to see if she was just all talk. Most of the time they forgot how old she was. If they had thought about her age what they were going to do would have never happened.

" Are you ready Meadow the Meddler? " Felix asked grinning that same evil grin. " That's a good nickname. Meadow the Meddler. It suits you so well loca. " he said putting on surgical gloves and taking a new needle out of a packet.

" Wait you're gonna do it? How do I know you know what you're doing? " She asked looking a tiny bit scared.

" You don't. The point is to prove if you have the guts to go through with it. To really be down. " Came Weevil. The first time her spoke to her and not at her in ages.

" I'm not scared she said letting Felix rubbing an alcohol pad around the side of her neck. He laid her down flat on her stomach on an empty work bench. By the time the stencil was on and the first bite of the needle came she was petrified, but she hid it well. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and after a few minutes she relaxed a bit.

Meadows eyes connected with Weevils a few times as Felix did his thing. He said nothing. In fact none of the boys had said a word the entire time Felix worked on her.

By the time he was done the whole spot on the right side of her neck was numb. She looked at it in the mirror and saw snoopys head, a huge black top hat on top of his head and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Underneath it was the nickname he had just came up with for her. Meddler. He cleaned it and gave her some ointment to take home with her.

" Shit! " She said thinking clearly for the first time since she got there. How was she gonna explain this to her parents?

End flashback

That was the first time she felt accepted by the PCH'ers. Not accepted as in joining them. But accepted as in they now knew what she was made of. A male thing she supposed. She got in so much trouble when her parents saw the tattoo but it was worth it.

She felt rite where the tattoo was. It had shrunk, being that she was still growing into her body at the time was huge. It still reminded her of Felix and that day every time she looked at it in the mirror. She missed him with a passion. That kind of pain doesn't really go away.

After allowing her self a few minutes to reminisce about the past she pulled herself back together before she delved back into the depressing feelings that she had shook off a long time ago.

She noticed that Veronica was out of her sight and sighed. going to the bar and getting a drink. The next thing she knows Veronicas name was being said over the mic and some freaky 60's porn music was playing. She turned to look at the screen only to see her and Piz getting down and dirty.

Meadow immediately turned her head away and couldn't think straight for a couple of minutes.

Veronica came rushing back in with Logan and Mac. The look of horror on Veronicas face was the last straw for Logan. He walked rite up to the bar and punched the guy that was working the projector. Weevil joined in a few seconds later. Followed by Wallace and Dick.

The fight was in full swing until Veronica found the closest smoke detector and lite a lighter underneath it making the sprinkler come on. Successfully breaking up the fight.

A soaked Madison walked up to a dry Veronica as they exchanged words. Meadow knew this was the moment she had waited for, for a long time. She was rite. Veronica punched the bitch square in the face.

Veronica went to get ice for her hand and Meadow made her way outside and to the parking lot. She grabbed her purse out of her car and fished around for her cigarettes. Finding them she took one out and lit it taking a long drag for what she had just witnessed.

" That shit will kill you one day querida. " Came a voice that sent chills down her spine. She turned around to see Eli leaned up against his Lime green muscle car. The same one he bought with the stolen senior trip money.

" A lot of things can kill you Weevs. You know that better than anyone. And querida? Can we stick to hurling insults because using pet names might give me the impression that you don't hate me. And we both know that would be ridiculous. " She said taking another hit of her square.

Elis eyes narrowed at her in the dark parking lot. They were the only ones out there since people were going to after party's. He walked up to her and grabbed the cigarette from her hand and broke it. " You don't need to be ruining your lungs Meadow! " He half yelled giving her that famous Weevil deep penetrating look that meant business.

Meadow sighed and looked past him. " I'm sure V wasn't expecting that kind of entertainment. " He said making idle chit chat. Meadow nodded absently.

" And the funny thing is that this isn't the most embarrassing thing that has happened to her. That girl has issues. Then again so do we all. Every one who lost someone in the bus crash. Logans dad turned out to be a killer who beat the charges only to be killed in the Neptune Grande the night of the alterna prom. His mom had jumped off the bridge before that even happened. Dick is all kinds of messed up for various reasons and I have severe daddy issues due to my fathers untimely death. " She rambled on feeling a fresh wave of sadness go through her.

Weevil had stopped listening at the words alterna prom. That was the night that he kicked her out of the neighborhood. Yeah it was extreme but it seemed like the best option at that moment. Eli didn't hate her exactly. He just hated how she could do and say things that would piss him of yet have him try to think of what she was thinking moments before the words left her mouth.

He liked watching her when she wasn't aware. The rare moments that she allowed herself to just relax and be in the moment. Now that he thought about it, he was probably the only one who payed attention to every little detail about her. Besides her father he thought.

He used to laugh at the fact that even though her parents were rich her mother was still an alcoholic pill popper. As he grew as a man over the years he realised the emotional damage she must have went through. Her dad was a different story. Paris Walker was a tolerable rich man. The kind that didn't act high and mighty.

That trait had rubbed off on Meadow. He knew her father was the only reason she wasn't afraid to come into their neighborhood. She wasn't raised with the mind-set that she was better than everyone else.

Meadow saw that Weevil was staring off into space just as she was. She liked the silence with him because it was never awkward. Even though he said he didn't want her around back then, her never made her feel unwelcome. If that makes sense.

She cleared her throat and he snapped out of it. " I should go. We're heading back to New York tomorrow and the flight's early. " She said opening her car door.

A look of sadness came across his face, then a look of deep thought, then decision. He grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against his body and looked deep into her eyes. " I can't let you run back to New York without doing this. " He said crashing his lips to hers in a passionate and heated kiss.

Cliff hanger! Hoped you guys liked it.


	6. The heart felt ultimatum

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. I would really love some honest feedback. Should I continue this story or anything you think needs fixing.

Chapter four

She cleared her throat and he snapped out of it. " I should go. We're heading back to New York tomorrow and the flight's early. " She said opening her car door.

Her heart hurt and she knew if she looked at him she'd next thing she knew he grabbed her arm and pulled her tight against his body and looked deep into her eyes. A jolt went through Meadows body. She had never seen the look that was on his face before. A look of pure passion.

. " I can't let you run back to New York without doing this. " He said crashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss that made her see stars. His lips were soft and tasted like beer.

When they pulled apart she needed a moment to get her breathing in check. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

" What was that? " She asked once she gathered her bearings. He licked his lips and grinned.

" Something to remember me by Meddler. " He said getting into his car and driving away.

Epic

Veronica once again postponed leaving Neptune. She had texted Meadow at three A.M. letting her know. Piz was leaving that morning and the job that she had landed had given her a couple extra days to get back.

All Meadow could think about was the kiss she and Weevil had shared. Her lips still tingled from the feel of his lips. It felt exactly how she always dreamed it would.

Meadow was in the living room spending a little time with her mother before she had to go back to New York when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw Back Up jrs picture.

" What's up Veronica? " She asked putting her drink down on the coffee table.

" Meddler I need you to meet me at Neptune memorial Weevils been shot by the PCH. " Came a very distraught Veronica through the phone.

Meadow felt like she was punched in the gut. " What do you mean he was shot? Is he ok? I was just with him like two hours ago. " She said starting to panic.

" Look pull it together Meddler! Get down to the hospital now. " she said hanging up.

Her mom looked at her with concern. " What's wrong Mi'ja? " She asked setting her own cup down.

Meadow looked warily at her mother and stood up. " A friend of mine was shot by the PCH. I need to leave she said walking into the entrance way of the mansion.

She slipped her shoes on quickly and grabbed her keys. Her mom stood in the doorway awkwardly. Meadow knew their relationship would never be what she wanted, but she was her mom.

" I don't know when I'll be back. " She said looking down. Her mother sighed and nodded leaving her to go back in the living room.

Epic

Meadow got to the ICU and saw Veronica and her dad walking out of Weevils room. Veronica didn't look as distraught as she sounded on the phone so Meadow hoped that meant it wasn't that bad.

" Hey Mr. Mars, Veronica how is he? What happened? " She asked breathlessly.

Mr. Mars looked at the girl he had always considered a second daughter. He knew all of her secrets since she spent so much time with Veronica. So of course he knew of her infatuation with Eli Navarro.

" He's ok honey no internal or nerve damage. Celeste Kane was surrounded by PHC'ers and Mr. Navarro tried to help her. Celeste claims self-defence saying he said lets ge this party started. " He said making Meadow sigh in relief cause he was okay.

If the situation wasn't so severe she would have laughed. Lets get this party started honestly! As if he would say something like that. Veronica looked like she wanted to say something but held it back.

Meadow knew she was still keeping things from her but she didn't push it. " I should go see how he is. " She said earning a quick nod from Veronica.

' Subtle much V? ' She thought walking away from them and in his room. There he was laying on the hospital bed with tubes coming out of his arm. The steady beat from the heart monitor soothed her nerves as she made her way to sit in the chair next to his bed. He seemed to be asleep so she kept quiet and leaned over and put her head in her hands.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew her head was on something soft. She opened her eyes and saw that her head was on the side of the bed and a hand that was attached to a tattooed arm was playing with her hair. She lifted her head and saw two chocolate orbs looking at her.

" Hey. " She whispered resting her head on her hand so she could look at him fully.

" Hey. Guess you missed your flight huh? " He asked smiling a little. Meadow grinned back at him and said

" If you wanted me to stay all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to go out and get shot up by the wealthiest divorcee in town. " She joked grabbing his hand. It was rough just like a mechanics hand should be. He pulled her hand closer so that it rested on his face and looked at her.

" Would you have? :" He asked kissing the inside of her palm.

Meadow thought about it for a minute. This was the man she had at one time swore that she was gonna marry. He had always been in her thoughts hell even her dreams. In truth she compared the men she dated to him all the time. No one seemed to measure up.

Before she could answer him her phone rang showing Vinnie Van Lowes ugly mug.

" Vinny Van Lowe how's the shady biz? ' She asked causing Weevil to look at her in confusion.

" Hey just thought I'd let you know that V Mars just left my spy cam van fishing for info on Susan Knights death. " He said chomping some chips in her ear.

" Why would she be looking into Susans death if it was an accident? " She asked wondering what the hell Veronica was up to.

" I don't know my meddlesome friend I'm just doing my job as secret mole. Gotta go bigger fish to fry. " He said hanging up.

Meadow stood up and started pacing. Why was Veronica digging around in a closed case? Why didn't she tell her? She knew why of course and it explained why Veronica wanted to talk to her dad alone.

Weevil did not like being ignored. " Yo Meddler! Hey? Injured person over here in need of TLC. " He said bringing her out of her thoughts.

" Sorry " She said sitting back down. Her mind was racing at the new development, but Weevil was hurt and she needed to focus on him for now.

" So why was Vinnie the sleaze calling you? " He asked acting like it was no big deal.

" He is one of my many contacts in Neptune. Gives me info that Veronica refuses to. And if you tell her I told you that you'll be back in the hospital. " She half threatened.

Weevil looked like he could smack her. " Your working with V? Have you learned nothing from the night of alterna prom? This is dangerous! " He yelled making his heart monitor beat fast.

" Calm down Eli I know what I'm doing. " she said not knowing why he was getting so worked up about it. His heart rate went back to normal after a couple of minutes. He looked at her trying to keep cool.

" You have said that every time you've done something dangerous. If there is something more to Susans death you need to stay out of it. Obviously there is someone out there who doesn't mind killing or setting up people to take the fall. I don't want either of those thing happening to you. " He said softer. There were so many emotions in those chocolate yes it almost made Meadow cry.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say you care about what happens to me. " She said hoping it was true. Hoping that he felt the same way about her.

He grabbed her hand and said " More than you could understand querida. And if you stay out of it I could show you. I can show you the man I've become. The kind of man you could be proud of. Not the boy that you remember. " He said making two tears fall from her eyes.

" I was always proud of you ask Lina. You weren't a bad person back then. You were a leader, a protector. I always knew what kind of man you'd become. Why do you think I fought so hard to get your attention? Your acceptance?

From the first time I met you I knew that I wanted to be in your life. It's always been you Eli. " She said wiping her eyes. " But I have to do this. something is telling me that it goes deeper than we know. This whole town is corrupt and if I can help I will. Please tell me you understand. This who I am. I can't be anyone else. " She said knowing he was going to either accept it or tell her to kick rocks like last time.

Weevil sighed. " I know who you are querida. I just can't stand by and watch you put your self in danger. I don't want to turn on the news and see your face and hear about how you were killed. Neptune is a lot more dangerous than it used to be. So I'll make it easy for you, either stay out of it or deal with Hector and Bootsie harassing you until I'm strong enough to do it myself. " He said making Meadow snort.

" Don't ultimate me you big gorilla. I came here to help Veronica and that's what I'm going to do! " She said standing up and rushing out of the room.

A/N Hope you guys like it


	7. What really happened and a shocker

A/N Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. I got my first review for this story yay! Whoever you are thanks sooooo much. :)

Chapter five

It seemed that Veronica and Meadow weren't going to make it back to New York ever. Piz broke up with her and Veronica refused to answer any of Meadows calls or texts. In all honesty she knew that while Veronica cared deeply for him, she just wasn't in LoVe. He would never be able to give her the feelings that Logan did.

Then she gets a call later that day that from Mr. Mars saying that the law firm that hired Veronica called him saying that she wasn't responding to their calls and were going to find a reliable person to work for them.

Meadow was laying at the foot of her bed with her hair hanging over the edge. Her phone was in her hand as she stared at the twenty missed calls from Weevil and Lina. She didn't know how either of them had got her number. Meadow wasn't the type of person that would just do what people told her she should do. She followed her gut instincts and did what she thought was the rite thing.

Her phone started buzzing which startled her out of her thoughts causing it to fall to the floor. She bent over in an awkward angle to pick it up.

' Oh now you want to call me back. ' She thought answering the call.

" You better have a good ass reason for all the unanswered calls. " She said sitting rite side up.

" My dad was almost killed I need you to come to the hospital. No questions just get here. " Veronica said with tremors in her voice as she hung up.

Meadow jumped up and frantically ripped open her dresser drawers so she could get dressed.

' Who would want Mr. Mars dead? Wow first Weevil now this. Something very wrong is going on here. ' She thought as she got dressed and left her room.

Epic

Mr. Mars was obviously hurt, but over all okay. Deputy Sacks on the other hand didn't make it. Nobody knew why anyone would want to hurt either man who was in the car, just that they came back for a second swipe at them.

Meadow was currently staking out the Mars residence from across the street in her car with a car cover over it. There was a square-cut out at the bottom of the windshield so she could see clearly. She had seen Veronica and Logan enter not too long ago and she was waiting for Logan to come back out so she could finally talk to him alone.

She saw him come back to the front door intent on leaving, when he turned around. The next thing Meadow knew Veronica was plastered all over him and they were in a full-scale make out session. Then they weren't in her view anymore which told her that they were on their way to do the nasty.

' Damn. Never seen fire like that between her and Piz. Maybe Logan is her one and only. ' Meadow thought to herself.

The only way Meadow was going to get in on the action was if she stayed outside all night so she could see when Veronica leaves in the morning. So she set her alarm for five am and took her shoes off to get comfortable.

Epic

Meadow woke up to her alarm and opened the car door so she could pee on the grass and still not be seen by anyone. Hey desperate time and all that. Once she had her shoes back on she got out on the passenger's side to avoid her pee and saw that Veronica and Logan were still inside the house.

Taking the cover off she got back in and started the car so she could get some cheap coffee. Knowing Veronica she wouldn't be up until at least eight so she had time. Meadow was all business today. No thoughts of Weevil or their kiss, or last conversation. It was time to figure out who set up Logan.

When she was properly coffeed up she headed back in time to see Veronica and Logan take off. Luckily there was a car in between them so she could follow without giving away her presence. Meadow went in her glovebox and grabbed her cloned cell and intercepted a call Veronica was making.

" Yes this is Demetra Andritses and I'd like to order flowers for delivery. " She said in a greek accent.

" Very well what kind would you like Miss Montel? ''

" A dozen White Lilys and they should be delivered to Gia Goodman at 56743 Weever lane. The girl was very kind to me and I'd like to repay the favor. "

" Okay Miss Montel I just need your payment preference. "

" I'll have my son drop by pay by cash thank you have a nice day. " She said hanging up the phone.

' So that's what she's up to. The old put a bug in the flowers trick. Typical. '

She had no need to follow them to the flower shop so she went straight to Weever lane. She knew Veronica would choose the rooftop across the street to look rite into Gias apartment so that's where she headed. She hadn't been on a rooftop since the night of alterna prom and it wasn't something she wanted to be doing now. Again desperate measures had to be taken.

She got to the roof and hid behind some sort of white tent. Veronica showed up ten minutes later and set up her camera and take out the small radio and set it to fm obviously not being able to get the good bug. Every minute or so she would peek out to see what was going on.

Meadow had to admit Veronica always had a one up on her prey and knew exactly what would freak them out enough to do something stupid. And just as she thought Gia did dig her own grave. The audio of Carrie was pure brilliance. She had to admit that dig on Veronica was hilarious and she would laugh about it later when she was in danger of being caught. And Gia and Cobb totally about to do it was sickening.

' So Gia took Carries tablet nice. An 09er theif. Wouldn't be the first one. '

As soon as Veronica said stopping in at Gias for a hang Meadow knew she had to move quickly. Thank god she had a radio on her phone so she could listen to what they were saying. As soon as the coast was clear she ran to the exit and all the way down the stairs. When she got to the back of Gias apartment building she saw sections of fencing to separate the tenants stuff. She just hung around in the shadows and set her radio to Neptunes rock station.

She knew Veronica was in when she heard " Oh wow do you like your little tablet? I mean I have th, the big one, but this is so cute isn't it? "

" Cute only gets you so far in life am I rite? " Came Gias reply.

After about a minute Gia knew Veronica wasn't there just to " hang ". She really was smarter than everyone gave her credit for. So Veronica went straight for the whole accusing her of murdering Carrie because she was gonna talk about what really happened to Susan Knight. To which Gia accused her of being insane.

And in true Veronica style she put all the cards on the table for Gia. As soon as she mentioned calling the sheriff poor Gia cracked. So they initially used Cobb for the good drugs and that's how he got an invite on the boat with the rich kids, then Susan getting so wasted that she cried about her baby and went below deck.

' Seriously? Let her sleep it off? Like Cobbs is a doctor. ' Meadow thought rolling her eyes.

Leaving your drunk and possibly overdosing best friend to die was horrible. But not as horrible as the story gets it seemed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who would seriously throw their dead friend overboard weighed down by an anchor? Oh wait they're talking about 09ers duh.

' So the man with the plan doesn't help and they all end up getting blackmailed into keeping Cobbs around. ' She thought. It's like it was in a movie. She decided to ignore the Cobbs loving Gia part in fear that she would throw up. The next thing Meadow hears is a gunshot and a scream followed by another gunshot.

Meadow was frozen in shock for a minute before she could piece together what had happened. She could still hear Veronica so she knew she was okay. With that knowledge, Meadow ran for the exit only to come face to face with the man with the plan himself with a gun pointed rite at her.

" Wrong p[lace wrong time. " He said and the next thing Meadow knew she was on the floor bleeding from her right side. Her world went black.

Epic

Veronica ran as fast as she could down the back stairway again. The sight she saw broke her heart. Meadow laying in a pool of her own blood.

" Meddler! " She cried out throwing herself at the younger girl. She couldn't stay with her even though she wanted to. She got up and looked around. Finding a golf club and hid since he blocked the only exit. Cobbs entered and Veronicas blood ran cold.

' Cutting the lights, impressive. " He called out. She could see his shadow moving around and prayed that someone had heard the two gunshot he had just fired. Hearing the sirens Veronica jumped out just when he got close to her and knocked him out with the club.

When the police got to Veronica she was cradling Meadow in her arms rocking and crying saying I'm sorry over and over. It was her fault. If she hadn't froze her out she would still be here.

" Miss we need you to let us help her. " One cop said as the other found Cobbs knocked out.

Veronica nodded and got up. " It was Cobbs. He did this. He shot Gia and Meadow! " She cried trying to hold some kind of composure.

They cuffed Cobbs and as soon as the ambulance got there they loaded Meadow i and tried to resuscitate her. Veronica cried harder knowing her friend had lost too much blood. Since she wasn't hurt she was escorted to the hospital in a cop car. She used one of the cops cell phone to call Weevil still crying and shaking.

Weevil was always Veronicas informant. She knew Meadow had moles all over and also knew that Meadow had been in love with him for years. So who else would she call besides Mia to break the news?

Epic

Weevil had tried to get a hold of Meadow for two days now. He even had Lina calling her with no luck. Sitting on his couch in the apartment he rented in the middle of the rite and wrong side of the tracks. He was sipping a corona and watching COPS when his phone rang and a number he didn't know popped up.

He normally didn't answer numbers he didn't know but something told him that it was important. So he picked it up and swiped right.

" Bueno? " He answered not knowing if the person on the other end spoke spanish.

" Weevil it's bad all bad. " Came a womans voice obviously crying and trying to talk at the same time.

" Woah calm down who is this? What's bad? " He asked getting an icy feeling in his gut.

" It's Meddler Weevil. She followed me to Gias and she got shot. I- I think she's dead. " She cried.

White hot fear went through his whole body at her words. Not his Meddler. It couldn't be. " What do you mean she's dead?! " He roared into the phone.

" She- she lost so much blood Weevil they're trying to bring her back i don't know what's happening. She wasn't breathing when they took her away. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. " She said not getting a reply as Weevil hung up and threw himself together in ten seconds flat.

A/N Cliff hanger I know I'm terrible. Fear not there will be more.


	8. I can't let you and a mothers crime

A/N Hey guys I got a review saying that they didn't see Meadows death coming. All is well in her universe trust me I planned on her getting shot from the start. No one can go around sticking their nose where it doesn't belong with out consequences. Any who the story shall go on!

Chapter six

Meadow was walking through the dark not knowing where she was or where she was going. After a while she could see a small white dot in the distance. The longer she walked the bigger the dot became. After walking so long in the dark she welcomed some light. Just as the light got big enough for her to pass through a hand shot out and stopped her.

There in the dark she could feel no fear, or anything else for that matter. The had retracted and a few seconds later someone stepped out of the light. With just enough light to see the figure she looked at it and gasped.

_" Daddy? "_ She asked in a small voice.

Paris Walker looked down at his only child and smiled. _" Yes baby it's me. I can't let you walk through to the other side. "_ He said pulling her into a long hug.

Meadow wanted to feel his arms around her ut she couldn't. "_ I miss you so much why can't I go with you? "_ She asked stepping out of his embrace.

Paris knew that she was tired, but he also knew that it wasn't in her nature to give up. _" Because baby it's not your time yet. You can't feel it when I touch you because you aren't supposed to be here. You should have stayed where you were in the dark instead of coming here. I came to you to tell you that you need to wake up. "_ He said slowly disappearing.

_" No daddy please! Don't leave me here! "_ She called out only to hear " Wake up Meadow! "

The dark faded and she could hear beeps and machines running. She knew she was waking up, but she still couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move or open her eyes. " Please wake up Meadow we need you. I need you. "

_Eli?_ She could hear him but still couldn't open her eyes. Her heart fluttered and she could hear the beeping get faster.

" She's coming out of it! Meadow can you hear me? "

_That's Veronica_ Her voice was hoarse from crying or yelling Meadow couldn't tell.

_Screw this I need to see._ She thought focusing all her energy on opening her eyes.

When they finally opened she had to close them again. It was so bright under the florescent lights of the hospital. She opened and closed them getting used to the brightness. She could see Veronica standing at the foot of the hospital bed crying. There was a hand holding hers and she turned her head to see Weevils shocked expression.

A doctor came in upon getting a page saying that her heart rate changed. " Hello Miss Walker it's nice to see you awake. " She said grabbing her chart. " It says here that you were shot with most likely a nine millimeter handgun. Usually not fatal six out of seven people do survive, but in your case you're very lucky. The bullet went straight through your front right side and out the back going rite through your kidney. If they would have gotten there ten minutes later you wouldn't be here rite now. We removed the damaged kidney and gave you a couple of blood transfusions. We expect you to make a full recovery. " She said setting the chart down.

Meadow could only hear about half of what was being said to her. She couldn't believe she was alive and the man she loves was next to her.

The doctor asked a question, but Meadow wasn't paying attention. " Miss Walker? I asked if you were in any pain? " She asked again making Meadow snap out of it. At her words Meadow could feel the pain of her right side for the first time and made a pained face and nodded.

" All rite I'll see about getting a morphine drip a soon as I can. " She said walking out of the room.

Meadow was still disoriented. Veronica was saying something but all Meadow could focus on was the man next to her. " How much trouble am I in? " She asked her own voice hoarse.

Weevil cracked a smile and cupped her face with his hand. " So much querida. You are going to be punished as soon as the doctor clears you. " He said jokingly.

" What happened? " She asked not sure. Weevil knit his brows in confusion.

Veronica had the same look on her face. " Meadow you don't remember how you got to Gias? " She asked making her nod.

" Yeah I followed you. I was just listening to the bug in the basement part of the apartment building. I- I heard everything that happened with Susan Knight and her death and- I heard a gun shot! Two. And i got scared. Once I heard you on the bug knowing that you weren't hit I tried to run outside back to my car and- " She said thinking really hard.

" Wrong time, wrong place. That's what he said. He pointed the gun at me and that's all I can remember. " She sighed. " Did anyone call my mom? " She asked and neither Weevil or Veronica would look at her. " What? " She asked not understanding.

Weevil sighed and looked at her. " Querida I don't know how you're gonna take this, but you mom hasn't come to see you at all. " He said making her face scrunch up.

" How long have I been here? " She asked not sure.

" You've been here for a week Meadow. " Veronica said frowning. " There's more. She took out a life insurance policy on you worth five million. I did some digging around and it seems that her husband Carlo is going broke. Mac hacked into both of their computers and found google searches for cheap burial plots and such. It looked like they were going to bury you with as little money as possible and keep the rest. I'm sorry Meadow. " She said looking at the girl who had been like her younger sister. She knew what it was like to have an addict mom.

Meadow was so shocked she couldn't say anything. Her mom hasn't come to see her and wants to cash in on her death? It was all so confusing.

Weevil cleared his throat. " What I don't understand is, if you would have died wouldn't your dads estate go to her? " He asked just as confused as she was.

Meadow shook her head. " No I made a will a few years ago switching the beneficiary to my grandma, my dads mom. Even if I hadn't she remarried. She had no claim to the money after that. " She said, a tear falling down her cheek. She knew things between her and her mother was rocky, but she never thought that she would be this money hungry that she would want to benefit from her own daughters death.

Weevil wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. " No llores cariño que ella no vale la pena. " ( Don't cry sweetheart she's not worth it. ) He said softly.

There was a tap at the door and it cracked open and Linas face popped in. " The doctor said she was awake can I come in? " She asked making Meadow smile for the first time. Weevil looked at Veronica and she nodded and opened the door to let her in all the way and left after she was in.

Weevil saw the look of confusion on her face. " Doc said only two visitors at a time. " He said answering her unasked question.

Lina went to the other side of Meadow bed and grabbed her hand gently. Meadow saw that she was wearing her engagement ring so that must have meant she told everyone about Hart. " I was so scared that I would never see you again Meddler. " She said in a whisper.

Meadow looked at her oldest friend and smiled. " You didn't think I'd leave you before we could get old and be crazy old ladies? " She asked making Lina laugh.

The first real laugh since Meadow had been shot.

" Always and forever. " She said making Meadow remember the first time they knew that they were best friends.

Flashback

Meadow and Lina had just walked out of their fifth grade classroom at the end of the day. They had given a partners report on Christopher Columbus. They got an A+ so they were happy that the weekend was here and they could have the sleepover that they had looked forward to all week. They walked out of the school and headed towards the parking lot where Mya was waiting for them.

Before they could get that far Lina was pulled back from behind and three girls started punching and kicking her. " Your cousin messed with the wrong person perra! " One of the girls yelled.

It took Meadow all of three seconds to jump in and pull two of them off her friend. Kids circled around them cheering as the two girls that she pulled off of Lina went to attack Meadow. She punched the first girl square in the jaw making her cry out. The other girl took the extra couple of seconds to punch Meadow hard in the nose making it bleed.

She neither cried or made any sign that she was hurt. The girl looked at her shocked that she could not only throw a punch, but could take one. Meadow threw another punch at the girl and hit her in the throat causing her to fall. She looked at Lina who had taken care of the other girl.

Mya had very few questions about why her daughter and her friend were scraped up, but didn't go any further than that.

Meadow and Lina were laying on their sides on her bed later that night. Lina rested her head on her hand. " Meadow why did you help me with those girls today? " She asked not understanding why she would put her self at risk.

Meadow looked at her like she grew another head. " Because that's what friends do Lina. I wasn't just going to stand there and watch them jump my best friend. " She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lina smiled big and asked " I'm your best friend? "

Meadow smiled rite back at her " Even when we're old, wrinkled, and crazy. Always and forever. "

End flashback


	9. Getting served

A/N See? All is fine in Meadows world... Kinda. This is a short one but important. Any who enjoy.

Chapter seven

After another few days in the hospital Meadow was released. She didn't want to go back and stay in her mother's house, or her house depending how you look at it. Meadow inherited all of her fathers assets including the house he bought to raise her in. She was a lot of things, but she wasn't as petty as to kick her mother out. She just wanted to get her things out so she never had to go back.

Weevil drove her over there and went in with her so he could carry her bags to the car since she couldn't lift anything. Her mothers glossy black Mercedes was in the driveway so she knew there would be a confrontation waiting for her. When they stepped inside she looked to the right to see the bald fat man who was obviously Carlo sitting there. He wasn't glaring at them, nor was he giving them a welcome smile.

" Mya we have visitors. " He called with venom in his voice. After a few seconds Mya came into the living room and looked as if she's seen a ghost.

" Meadow? Why aren't you in a coma- err you're ok that's good. " She said striving and skidding to hide her discontent. She eyed Weevil like he was a piece of trash. Which he ignored.

Meadow narrowed her eyes at her mother. " Save it mom I know about your husband going broke and the five million dollar policy you took out on me. I don't even want to hear you or look at you. I'm just here for my stuff and you'll never see me again. " She said making her mothers eyes almost pop out of her head.

She didn't care. Why should she? Her mother has never cared about her. They walked straight up to her room and packed all the stuff she brought with her from New York. Once that was done Weevill carried them down the stairs with Meadow at his heels. Mya was at the bottom with a glare aimed at them.

" Your father died leaving me nothing! He left it all to you. Excuse me for trying to get my head above water. " She spat icily.

Meadow couldn't believe what she was hearing. " You never loved him! He only stayed with you because of me and we both know it. You don't deserve a penny from his estate. You were a poor excuse for a mother and you wonder why I haven't bothered to contact you in ten years. You're pathetic and I hope I never have to see you again. " She said pushing her out-of-the-way so they could leave.

Once they were outside Mya yelled out the door. " This isn't over you little bitch! Not by a long shot. " Meadow just ignored her and got in the car.

Epic

Weevil had Meadow all situated in his apartment. He literally had to force her to take a pain pill. She insisted she was fine and didn't need them but he knew she must have been in a lot of pain. He also knew how much she didn't want to become her mother. He would never let get any where close to that. She finally relented and took the pill.

Now they were laying on the pull out bed in the living room with pillows propping her up. A comedy was on and they fell into a comfortable silence. After a while Meadow drifted off and Weevil couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful. He could never deny that fact even when he considered her the enemy.

He had never felt like this about anyone but her. Lily used him and hurt him. He never let another woman get that close to him, until now. She had the power to break him and he didn't know how to feel about that. She wasn't Lily he knew that much. He didn't want to move her so he got up and grabbed a blanket out of his linen closet and covered her up. Not wanting to just climb in with her seeing as they weren't official yet so he sat in his recliner and looked at her until her fell asleep himself.

Epic

Meadow woke up the next morning a little sore but felt way better than she had the past few days. She opened her eyes and noticed Weevil wasn't in bed with her anymore. She looked around to see him asleep on the lazy boy. She was sure that he would stay with her in bed, had he changed his mind about her? Had he decided that she was too dangerous to try to be with? Fear went through her. She loved this man with everything she had, she couldn't handle having to let him go not after everything they had been through. Any other man just wouldn't do.

' How dare he kiss me like that and act like he wants me just to be a douche and sleep on an uncomfortable chair? ' She thought grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it.

He was up in an instant looking around for an intruder. Meadow couldn't help but laugh at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. " You think that's funny huh? " He asked in mock anger.

Meadow nodded and laughed again. He climbed on the pull out and climbed up her body like a predator stalking his prey. When he was face to face with her he said " I don't find it funny at all little girl. Hitting a man while he's sleeping is a crime punishable by tickles. " He said grinning. His fingers found her ticklish spots, careful not to hurt her and tickled her until she was breathless.

Meadow was laughing so hard. " Please stop hahahaha " She begged to no avail.

" Nuh uh Meddler you say your sorry. " He said still tickling her.

" Never! " She yelled and he grabbed her foot and tickled it. " Nooooo please! Ok! Ok I'm sorry! " She yelled and laughed. He put her foot down and rested on his side facing her.

" Why'd you wake me out of my sleep with a pillow to the face anyways? Don't you know it's dangerous to push the buttons of the ex leader of the PCHers? " He asked and she looked away from him.

" I just thought you would sleep here with me. I wanted you to. " She said blushing bright red.

The smile on Weevils face said more than his words ever could. He leaned over her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips resting his forehead on hers and sighing.

" I wasn't sure you wanted me to. " He whispered.

Before Meadow could respond there was a knock at the door. Weevil growled and got up to answer it. A woman in a pants suit stood there with a briefcase.

" You must be lost. " He stated in his old PCH leader voice.

The woman looked him up and down and smiled. " I'm looking for Meadowlark Walker. " She said straightening herself.

Weevil looked back to Meadow and then to the woman. " This isn't really a good time she's resting. " He said trying to keep his voice down.

" Who is it? " Meadow called out.

The woman looked in the apartment at the sound of Meadows voice. " It'll only take a second. " She said using her most innocent voice.

Weevil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. " Fine say what you have to say and then you have to go. " He said stepping to the side to et her in.

The woman walked in and went rite to Meadow. " Who are you? " She asked looking from her to Weevil.

The woman just grinned evilly. " No one you need to worry about. " She said taking an envelope out of her briefcase and handing it to Meadow. " You've been served. "


End file.
